Los Legendarios de la Navidad
by Meikyuu Buterfly
Summary: Cuando Paul esta siendo muy malo en Navidad, los legendarios podran ayudarlo y a encontrar el amor?


**Suffy: bueno, después de haberme desaparecido por milenios(culpen a mi colegio y que no tengo computadora propia, en estos momentos estoy usando la de mi mami) he regresado por un especial de navidad. Hoy el halo de luz caerá sobre… Paul Shinji! Felicidades eres un ganador!**

**Paul: … ni loco, detesto los especiales de Navidad.**

**Suffy: y por eso eres el indicado para esto! ^_^**

**Paul: no lo hare ni que me pagues 10000000000000 pokeyen.**

**Suffy: yo aqui soy la escritora, y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana contigo.**

**Paul: no te atreverías, eres demasiado buena como para hacer algo malvado.**

**Suffy: puedo hacerte hacer **_**cosas**_** con Dawn… cosas muy feas…..**

**Paul:…**

**Dawn: me llamaron?**

**Suffy: no, solo estamos discutiendo algo.**

**Dawn: Paul no quiere hacer el especial de navidad**

**Suffy: exacto. Bueno, no importa, Dawn, has el disclaimer(?)**

**Dawn: Suffy, no es dueña de Pokemon ni nada, pero si de la idea. Luz. Cámara. Acción.**

****

Es Navidad, la época más bella y pacifica de todas. Donde se derrocha la bondad y generosidad. La época donde todos somos alegres y disfrutamos con los familiares, amigos y Pokemon.

Claro, todos menos una persona. Les daré unas pistas:

Es de Ciudad Veilstone. Pelo morado. Actitud fría. Y es rival de Ash.

Si dicen que es Paul Shinji, entonces han ganado.

Ahora mismo en medio de la alegría y las ansias de que llegue ya el 25 de Diciembre nuestros entrenadores se encuentran actualmente en la residencia Shinji.

-¡Hola! Sentimos mucho llegar tarde.- se disculparon Kenny, Zoey y Dawn.

-Ah, nah, no han llegado tarde, son los primeros en venir.- dijo Reggie.

-¡hm!- dijo una niña peli morado con dos coletas.

- oh, lo olvide, esta chica de acá es Charlotte, la menor de los cinco hermanos Shinji.-

Charlotte saca la mano para saludarles- hola, un placer conocerles. Ustedes deben de conocer a mi hermano Paul, ¿Verdad?-

-Si, en realidad es rival de Ash- dijo Dawn.

-Ash, Ash, Ash… se que he escuchado ese nombre por mis hermanos… ¡Ah! El es el chico que Paul-onii-tan le dice Idiota. Y tu debes de ser Problemática aka Dawn. Se la pasa hablando de ti, de cómo eres loca, y haces unas rabietas en frente de el. Y cuando duerme habla. Dice: "Problemática…ojos azules… hipnotizantes…" ¡y babea y dice estupideces y todo eso! ¡Es hilarante! Pero te doy la razón por tus rabietas… ¡es que es muy mal encarado! ¡Hasta a mi me saca la piedra! Pero yo pienso que eres genial, eres la ganadora de la Copa Wallace. Desde que vi tu desempeño decidi ser entrenadora y coordinadora.- todo esto la chica lo dijo a una velocidad increíble, que al parecer de Dawn era imposible para un ser humano… y Barry…

Mientras que Dawn absorbía lo que recién había escuchado, Charlotte la arrastraba hacia los sillones de la sala de estar. Dawn sale de su estupor y nota que está sentada en un sillón junto con Charlotte quien estaba ocupada comiendo galletas de fresas.

-Charlotte, no quiero ser un estorbo pero, ¿de donde sacaste esas galletas? Es que huelen rico…-

-Para nada Dawn, tu aquí no eres un estorbo. Además aquí tengo una pila de galletas especiales de Vanilla-one-tan y Kokoa-one tan. Las gemelas de la familia. Deben de estar en la cocina.- le dijo mientras le pasaba el platón con galletas.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Paul?-

-entrenando, supongo…-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO AREA DE ENTRENAMIENTO OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Weavile, eso fue patético. Intenta otro rayo de hielo.-

- Wea, vile le vi wel vil…-

- No me importa si es Navidad o Pascua, ¡trabaja!-

-wee-

-Ya, cállate. Regresa,- Paul mira la pokebola en mano- mas tarde me ocupare de ti…-

Entonces de la nada escucha un ruido en unos arbustos.

-¡Froslass, sal!- al salir Froslass hizo posición de batalla.

-¡Ventisca!-

-¡Fros!-

Al terminar el ataque, un Riolu salió y disparo una esfera aural a Paul. Paul al ver que el Riolu uso un ataque que solo los Lucario pueden hacer lo capturo.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Ping*_

-Veamos, que ataques tiene…-

_-este Pokemon conocido como Riolu puede utilizar esfera aural, karatazo, combate cercano y focus blast- _ dijo la voz robotica del Pokedex.

- No esta mal…- se dijo al tiempo que liberaba el Pokemon Aura.

-¿Ri?

-Tú, Riolu, demuéstrame lo que vales- pero el pobre Riolu se acobardo y se escondió detrás de Froslass, quien lo miro un poco preocupada.

- Te dare 10 minutos para que comas- diciendo esto libero a los demás y les puso en frente a cada uno un pote de comida Pokemon. Riolu se sentó cerca de Froslass ya que era la única que le prestaba atención. Empezó a comer pero en medio de la comida Riolu se giro hacia Froslass y empezó a hacerle preguntas.

_- Oye Froslass, ¿por qué es el Señor Paul es tan frio?-_

_- No sé, pequeño Riolu, pero sé que si no eres fuerte y valiente Paul de seguro de abandonara. Como paso con el pequeño de Chimchar, que ahora está con otro entrenador que lo adopto. Eso fue lo que me dijo Torterra-sama. Pero si quieres saber más habla con él, ese Pokemon lo ha conocido desde que Paul usaba pañales- _

_-Wow…-_

Riolu se acerca a Torterra y le jala suavemente una de sus raíces llamando la atención de la gran tortuga.

_-¿Qué necesitas niño?-_

_-Quisiera saber por qué el Señor Paul para que sea tan malo-_

Torterra suspiro_-Todo empezó muy, muy atrás… cuando…- _no pudo terminar la oración cuando Paul levanto al Riolu por la cola y empezó a gritarle - ¿Quién te dio permiso para que socializaras? Tienes que entrenar y más te vale que seas bueno. O si no…- Paul dejo la oración a medias para hacerle tener miedo al Riolu – Froslass, Torterra, vengan. Quiero que le lancen ataques a Riolu para probarlo- los dos Pokemon con pesadez solo asintieron.

_Lo siento chico- _ se disculpo Torterra cabizbajo

_Lo siento mucho chiquitín- _dijo muy apenada Froslass

-¡Ya!- con pesadez los dos Pokemon asintieron y utilizaron ataques en el pobre de Riolu. Los ataques le dieron de lleno pero un Togekiss utilizo protección en el.

- ¡Paul!- gritaron dos voces

Eran Dawn y Charlotte, venían corriendo a todo trapo. Cuando se acercaron las dos cogieron destinos diferentes. Dawn fue al auxilio del Riolu y Charlotte fue a regañar a su hermano.

- ¡Paul, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso! ¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacerle eso a un pequeño Riolu que apenas esta entrenado! ¡Eres una desgracia!- exclamo la joven de cabello purpura.

Dawn se acerca a Paul con el Riolu en brazos y envuelto en su bufanda. Le pasa el Riolu a Charlotte.

Ambos intercambian miradas, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, Dawn le dio tremendo cachetazo dejándole una marca de su mano en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Insensato! Yo que pensaba que eras admirable…- Paul quedo boquiabierto, no había visto a Dawn en dos años, se veía que había crecido, pero su sentido justiciero no había cambiado. La chica se limito a tomar el Pokemon de nuevo en brazos y se dirigió a la casa para que Reggie tratara al Riolu. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino, Torterra y Froslass la siguieron. Cada uno al lado de la chica. Charlotte lo miro a los ojos y se acerco a sus otros Pokemon.

-Si quieren pueden venir conmigo para ver como esta Riolu- les propuso. Ellos la miraron por un tiempo hasta que asintieron y la siguieron a la casa. Cuando Charlotte paso por su lado le dedico una mirada de desaprobación, y siguió con su camino. Paul la miro su figura que se hacía cada vez más lejana

Suspiro. Lo echo a perder… de nuevo. No le queda más remedio que ir a su escondite secreto. Su antigua casa del árbol. Si va ahora a casa, de seguro le echarían los perros a él. Racionalizó Paul.

Cuando llego a su guarida se percato de que todo estaba como lo había dejado hace 2 años atrás. Como ya era de noche se acostó en su sillón y se echo a dormir. Al rato empezó a escucharse un silbido agudo a su lado.

Paul abre un ojo y mira a su alrededor todo estaba normal. Misma tele, mismo refrigerador, mismo tapete, mismo Starly blanco con mirada roja y diabólica que saltaba hacia el… ¡Paren el Ponyta!

Eso cogió a Paul con la guardia abajo y como se sorprendió se cayó del sillón de culo.

- ¡Chucha!-

-No digas groserías, ex –amo…-

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy el primer Pokemon que atrapaste, pero dejaste ir porque era muy débil.-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Al correrme, un Ursaring me comió. Pero el asunto no es ese, Arceus está cansada de que seas malagente y maltrates a los Pokemon, pero por sobre todo, que odies la Navidad. Asi que esta noche, cuando veas caer una pluma de Ho-Oh, vendrá el legendario de la navidad pasada. Al caer una pluma de Lugia vendrá el legendario de la navidad presente y finalmente al caer una pluma de Cresselia vendrá el legendario de las navidades futuras. Me despido, Arceus me llama al paraíso…- y tan rápido como apareció subió a los cielos y una luz dorada le envolvió y desapareció.

Paul mira su reloj. Son las doce.

_-growl…- _su estomago rugió. Se dirige al refrigerador para sacar una pepsi. Pero cuando abre la puerta una pluma dorada y con los colores del arcoíris le cae en la nariz. Alza la vista y al ver las estrellas un Ho-Oh baja en picada y lo agarra con las garras. Esta volando alto y cuando está llegando a un bosque lo suelta. Paul juro que escucho al Ho-Oh reírse por lo bajo al soltarlo.

_Cae._

_Y cae._

_Se acerca el suelo._

_KATAPLUM!_

Paul esta esparramado en el suelo. Se da cuenta que está en un bosque con una caseta como para poner ofrendas. Se sienta y se frota la cabeza.

-Eso estuvo jo-

-Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra- dijo una voz por detrás. Paul lentamente gira la cabeza y se encuentra cara a cara una la chica más linda que haya visto. Tenía cabello verde caña, ojos azul apagado y alrededor de ellos tenía rímel. Estaba vestida como hada sacada de un cuento de hadas. Usaba un vestido verde oscuro con diseños de hojas dorados. El vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en los pies usaba unas botas verdes como su cabello altas hasta la batata. Pero la cosa más notoria eran unas alas de hada en la espalda. Paul ha quedado estupefacto, la chama en si era bella pero tanto como alguien que constantemente llenaba sus pensamientos.

- No te quedes con la boca abierta como Magicarp, tú no eres pez. Me presento, soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada, pero la mayoría me conoce como Celebi, la voz del bosque. Vine para enseñarte algo- dijo mientras enrollaba un mechón de pelo verde caña en su dedo.

-…¿Qué?-

-Aps, no te quedes ahí sentado, ven o yo tendré que patearte hasta el portal del tiempo con estos piececitos que ves aqui.-

-Voy- murmuro el joven para sus adentros. Paul se para algo adolorido por la caída, ¿digo, a quien no le dolería?

-Paul Andres Shinji, has sido muy malo, y en esta misma noche te convertiras en un ser mas alegre optimista y puro. ¡Lo juro por el nombre de la Gran Diosa Arceus!-

-¿Por qué tu lo estas haciendo? ¿Arceus no seria la que estaría haciendo todo esto? Es la diosa desues de todo…-

Celebi cierra los ojos y da un gran respiro y se cruza de brazos,-Ella esta muyyyy ocupada acurrucándose con el tonto de Giratina en estos momentos…-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO Sala del Origen OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nos encontramos con una pareja de legendarios muy juntitos y tomando cocoa caliente.

-ATCHU!-

-Arcy, que pasa, estornudaste asi de la nada…-

-*snif* No se Giry, pero no creo que sea alguna alergia…-

-Hm… creo que es el frio… ven que te abrazo un poquito mas…-

-Que tierno… eso merece un besito*smuack*- Arceus le da un beso en la nariz al milpiés gigante. Ella en cambio recibe una acurrucada departe de él.

**OoOoOoOoOoO En el bosque OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Seguro…-

-Bueno, ya vayamos al grano. Tu me sigues a este portal que aparecerá pronto, te meteras en la cabeza tuya que tienes que amar a Navidad y ojala no necesitaras ayuda de mis colegas…-

-Como sea…-

Celebi chasquea los dedos y un portal aparece. Paul y Celebi se meten en el portal verde y con un flash desaparecen del bosque.

**Suffy: lo dejare ahi.**

**Dawn: no pudiste evitar meter un poco de Godmodeshipping acá verdad?**

**Suffy: nopo! **

**Arceus: ay que linda me metiste de alguna forma en este cuentooo…**

**Giratina: jejeje, tuve tiempo con mi querida angel…**

**Suffy: antes de que estos dos se pongan acaramelados me voy! Chau, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto si es que creen que es raro que escriba esto en febrero es que lo tenia en la compu de mama pero ella no me quería prestar la compu por razones de trabajo… y tambien por que quería. **


End file.
